The Multiverser: AACEing It
by Crazy Cakes 23
Summary: Remnant. A world where soulless monsters ready to disembowel you, superpowers are the norm, there are furries everywhere, and ever single weapon is also a gun. How would such a world react to a reality warping dimension hopper?
1. Red Trailer

Chapter 1: Bitches Love Buzzsaws

 **Hi! This is Crazy Cakes 23, and this is one of my first stories writing for the Multiverser saga.**

 _ **And this is one of her two co-authors, Hero of the Multiverse! When I heard that she was going to be doing this (and that she invited the other co-author, BioshockerN7, to join her), I decided to come along for the ride. Here's to the start of what we hope is an awesome story. Crazy, if you may do the honors?**_

 **Of course. RWBY is the property of Rooster Teeth and the late Monty Oum. May you rest in peace, Monty.**

In the middle of a winter wonderland, sat a red figure. Rose petals were coming off her cloak, as though the garment was made of the material. In front of her was a gravestone marked _"Summer Rose; Thus Kindly I Scatter."_ Unbeknownst to her, four figures were watching.

One was dressed in red, purple, and green, and had a red cross body-bag with a chain for a strap and a wrought silver butterfly in the front with a button in the center.

Another was dressed in pink, red, white, and green, and had a quiver of arrows on her back, with a strap holding a small hand-held wand of sorts.

The tallest one wore khaki, white, blue, and orange, and had a pair of gun holsters on her belt.

The final one was the one that stood out the most, because of the black bat wings protruding from her back. She was dressed in the same color, with red and gold as well, and she had a item resembling a protractor hooked to her belt

"...Why the hell are we stalking this chick? She's just standing there looking at that grave!" the one in black whispered to the one in red.

"Yeah, I really don't think we should be doing this..." the one in pink mumbled.

"Shh! Will you two be quiet! I don't want to explain why we're stalking a fifteen year-old girl!" the one in red hissed to her companions.

"Wait, she's **fifteen?!** She looks like she's twelve!" the one in khaki exclaimed.

"It's actually kinda hard to tell with that cape covering her..." the pink one piped in. The red one simply rolled her eyes and pointed a finger at them.

Instantly, two portals lined with violet light sprang up under them, making them fall into them and out another pair on top of them, making them go through an infinite loop of falling. Looking at the apparent leader, the girl in black said "Do you really have to keep doing shit like that?"

"Hey, if it keeps them quiet, don't fix what isn't broken."

"...Why are you leader again?"

"Omnipotence."

"Ah. Right."

When the red one had her fill, she closed the portals with a snap of her fingers, making the khaki and pink ones fall into the snow beside her. They both groaned in pain from the impact and got up, glaring at their leader while brushing the snow off their clothes and hair. Said leader simply pointed towards something. They followed her finger and saw the red cloaked girl fight off a horde of Beowolves.

Watching her was like watching a dance, elegant, graceful, and flowing, albeit with body parts and bullet shells flying everywhere. She was just about to finish the last one where out of nowhere, a horde of Ursai, their coats as dark as night and their fangs gleaming in the moonlight charged in.

And that was when Team AACE (Ace) took action. "Let's work for a living, girls!" cried the red one.

The one dressed in red pressed the button on her purse, causing the chain to retract and the purse to unravel into an enormous gun. She took aim, and with one shot, decapitated an Ursa in one shot. The others followed, with the one in pink pressing a button on her wand and having it expand into a staff and then split into a bow. The pink girl drew back her Ice Dust-infused string, creating an arrow made of ice and shooting it at a group of Grimm, encasing them in ice and allowing the older girl in red to transform her gun into a scythe, before activating a buzzsaw mode and create a pair of portals, one below her and one a few feet away from the caped girl. She jumped into the one next to her, just in time to bisect a bear that tried to do a sneak attack on their charge.

The girl with black wings and the orange-haired girl activated their weapons, a sickle and a pair of pistols respectively and made their way over to the red girls with the pink girl, slaughtering every Grimm that stood in their way. When they killed the last Beowolf and the howling stopped, they took a moment to take a breather, until a loud howl was heard and an Alpha Beowolf made its way to the clearing, its bone armor gleaming in the moonlight. The five girls looked at each other, their intent clear in their eyes, and they charged towards it.

The girl with the sickle pressed a button on the handle, causing a black cord to extend out of it with the blade at the end. She swung the blade, crackling with Lightning Dust, towards the eye of the Beowolf. It missed, but she managed to partially tear off its jaw, leaving it hanging by a hinge.

The girl with the pistols shot the wolf in the kneecaps, causing it to howl in pain and collapse. The girl with the bow transformed it into a staff with a snowflake on top and created a blizzard, freezing the gigantic wolf to the ground and trapping it. Finally the two red-clad girls hooked the blades of their respective scythes around the wolf's neck and pulled the triggers, beheading it and causing it to disappear in a storm of rose petals.

When it subsided, the hooded girl said "Thanks for the help. Who are...?" When she turned to face her helpers, they were gone. Standing for a brief moment, she groaned and said "Dang it! I didn't even get the chance to ask about their weapons! How did that girl get the _Crescent Rose_ look-a-like to turn into a **buzzsaw?!** _ **I wanna knooooooooow!"**_

The four girls who helped her looked on from a hill at the lone red riding hood, chuckling at the sight of her waving her arms in cute frustration. "She's certainly got energy," the khaki one said.

"That she does," the red one nodded. "We'll be meeting her again, though. Won't we, girls?" With that said, they turned around and left.

"After all...she'll be in Beacon as well."

 **Wow, what a chapter! I'd like to thank Hero of The Multiverse for his help editing-thanks bro! In the next chapter, we go to the Remnant equivalent of the Grammys, and a certain timeshifter will be in attendance!**


	2. White Trailer

Chapter 2: Museys, Motivation, And A Lot of Fighting

 **Hey, ladies and gentlemen! BioshockerN7 with AACEing It's "White" trailer. ENJOY!**

 **We don't own shit in terms of RWBY, aside from our love for it! Rest in Peace, Monty. Rest in Peace.**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to this year's Vale Musey's, with your host, the maker of the hit single, _"REDD vs BLUE"_ , **ADAM RALEIGH!"**

At this, a brown-haired man with a white streak in the sole left bang wearing a tuxedo walked onto the stage, his face containing a smile full of irresistible charisma. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, my name is Adam Raleigh, and I am **SO EXCITED** to be here! Now tonight is going to be **FILLED** with great moments! But for now, let's kick this off with the nominees for Best Single!" Adam said, as the screen behind him lit up.

 _Grimm Hunter_ by Black Lavender.

 _Oh Monty, What Have You Done To Me_ by Rojo Fresco.

 _REDD vs BLUE_ by Adam Raleigh.

 _That's a Big Ursa_ by Achieve.

At that, Adam reached into the envelope that was handed to him, and pulled out the winner's name. "And the winner is... _REDD vs BLUE_ by Adam Raleigh!"

Claps echoed as people stood up and cheered for the winner as an employee walked up to Raleigh and handed him a Musey. Once he took it, Adam began to tear up, happiness clear in his expression.

"I am **SO** honored to receive this award. Now, you're probably expecting a big speech, but I'm gonna keep this brief. So in that regard, I'd like to thank the academy, Monty, and the Kool Aid Man," Adam said, before adopting a cheerful expression. "But now, let's go and give a welcome to our lovely guest tonight, who will be singing a song. Ladies and gentlemen, the **TERRIFYING** , the **DEADLY** , the person I see at times as a tsundere," Adam said, muttering the last part to himself. "Ladies and gentlemen... **WEISS**. **SCHNEE,"** Adam said, before walking off stage with his Musey as the curtains unveiled. "Wow, they don't even know much about me and I got an award, anyway. Eat your heart out Leo."

* * *

 **(Play "Mirror, Mirror - RWBY Volume 1 OST")**

As the music began to play, Weiss simply stood where she was, waiting for her cue to sing, when she noticed something, or rather, **SOMEONE** in the balcony above.

With a jacket of black and red, chest armor of silver material underneath, and black and red goggles on his head, as well as eyes that were as yellow as the sun, and a posture that screamed relaxed and laid back, she instantly recognized the man.

It was the same man she met several months ago. The man who after the incident almost appeared to have become her guardian angel, for wherever she went, when trouble was nearby, like the White Fang, she was never dragged into it, because they were already taken out, the only evidence that something happened being the sighting of a man with yellow eyes. One person even said they saw the man walk out of a destroyed White Fang base, then disappear into thin air, as if he were never there at all. And any attempts at tracking him led to false traces, with a token of mischief left by the man in his place.

She had never seen her father look so frustrated at an unknown before. She recalled seeing General Ironwood himself practically on the verge of tearing his hair out at their failed attempts to study, in her own words, her "unnatural acquaintance". But noticing the part the song was getting to, she steeled herself, and began to sing the song she saw as a description of herself.

 ** _Mirror, tell me something._**

 ** _Tell me who's the loneliest of all._**

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

The room was dark, almost empty in terms of life, save for one person.

Weiss Schnee.

As well as a lifeless suit of armor, that rose up, as her final test.

It then raised its sword, ready to attack.

But Schnee saw it coming, backflipping out of the way.

Quickly prepping _Myrtenaster_ , she lunged forward, passing through the armor into the air.

Upon landing, the armor went for a downward strike, which Weiss shot past in a blur thanks to her Glyphs, now delivering a flurry of strikes from behind. The armor then spun around and swung its blade, which Weiss blocked, but was still sent sliding to the other side of the room. Recovering, she saw the armor jump up with its sword raised before bringing it down. Quickly dodging, as well as dodging another, she brought up _Myrtenaster_ only to be sent back by a strike. Rolling back onto her feet, she used her Glyphs, propelling herself forward at inhuman speeds as she attacked numerous sections of the armor before being punched back to the ground.

She tried to get up, but couldn't find the strength to do it.

 _"You can do it."_

She didn't move her head, but her eyes darted around, looking for the voice, but saw no one.

 _"Get up, Schnee. And kick that thing's ass. Or you gonna sit down and let that thing win?"_

Playing at her pride. Strange, but perfect motivation for now.

She then rose up, ignoring the blood coming down one of her eyes.

Weiss spun her barrel, activating red Dust, and blocked the strike the armor threw in a fiery shockwave. She then spun around, setting the barrel to blue Dust, and brought her blade down, creating a path of ice that staggered the armor. She then jumped onto its swinging blade, now having green Dust as she slashed at the armor's helmet, jumping off the blade onto the ground. She then activated a Glyph below her.

The armor now had no blade, leaving it no choice but to charge forward...right into her Glyph. She then activated another that sent it flying into the air as she triggered smaller Glyphs that froze it in the air as she jumped up. Then, triggering white Dust, she brought her blade down, destroying the armor, leaving nothing but pieces left.

 **(End "Mirror, Mirror - RWBY Volume 1 OST")**

Standing back up from her landing, she simply stood where she was, waiting for her father to announce her results.

"You did good."

Spinning around, she finally saw the source of the voice that allowed her to win.

It was a boy, roughly her own age, wearing a black and red jacket, as well as a whole outfit of a black and red color scheme, save for a visible silver chest piece underneath his jacket. His eyes were currently covered with black goggles with red lens. His arms were crossed, but one rose up as she went to speak, signaling her to stay silent.

"I can't stay here much longer, so I came to congratulate you." He said, as he checked his left arm, a holographic device appearing as he played around with it before turning it off. "Gotta go now, Snow Angel. But before I leave, got one thing to say."

Annoyance ticked across her face at the nickname. "And that is?" Weiss asked, speaking for the first time since she entered this room.

"See ya at Beacon, Schnee."

At that, Weiss looked down in confusion for a second to ponder the man's words, but when she looked back up...he was gone.

* * *

 **End Flashback**

* * *

As Weiss finished her flashback, she quickly took note of the applause that befell her.

But most importantly, she saw HIM again.

He was clapping as well, his hands covered with black gloves. And he was smiling. Focusing back on the audience, she did a curtsy and walked away as the curtains closed, leaving Adam to himself as everyone else left the theater. The Timeshifter wondered what to do now when he saw three people that caught his interest, and the topic they were talking about in particular caught it even more.

They were students accepted into Beacon Academy.

The first one was a tan-skinned girl, dressed in pink and black, consisting of a pink jacket and a black shirt, as well as a black and pink skinny jeans. Her hair was brown, and her eyes were green that shined with happiness and innocence.

The second was a pale-skinned male Wolf Faunus, with grey wolf ears on his black-haired head. His eyes were grey as well, holding a look of constant excitement and mischief. He wore a fully grey jacket with an interesting pattern on the back, but black shirt and pants, as well as a pair of aviators in one of his pockets.

The third was a boy with fair skin, and blonde hair, as well as blue eyes that held confidence and determination. He wore a black trench coat with a red shirt underneath, as well as black pants.

 _'Looks like I found my team.'_ Adam thought to himself as he walked toward the three students.

* * *

 **Well, that was fun to write.**

 **Stay tuned next time as Mikey goes after a certain former White Fang operative!**


End file.
